yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Dimensional counterparts
, Yuri, Yuya, Yuto, Lulu, Zuzu, Celina, and Rin.)]] A dimensional counterpart is a phenomenon featured in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime where a person from one of the Four Dimensions resembles another person from another dimension. In addition to sharing the same face, the counterparts seem to be drawn to each other. History Yuya and his counterparts are the reincarnations of Z-ARC while Zuzu and her counterparts are the reincarnations of Ray Akaba, who came to be when Ray used the four cards created by her father, Leo Akaba, to split the Supreme King Z-ARC with herself and the United World, which resulted in the creation of their reincarnations and the Four Dimensions. Leo eventually regained his memories of the events, and attempted to bring back his daughter by capturing Celina and her counterparts. He had Yuri capture Lulu Obsidian and Rin for him, and later sent him after Zuzu Boyle. Originally, Ray's reincarnations were intended to keep Z-ARC's reincarnations in check, but Leo's actions caused Yuri and his counterparts to come in contact with one another, and Yuya Sakaki accidentally absorbed Yuto after Yugo defeated the latter in a Duel, resulting in Z-ARC's influence driving his fragmented reincarnations to absorb each other to restore himself without Ray's reincarnations capable of stopping them. During the Lancers' time in the Synchro Dimension, Celina was captured by Barrett and brought back to Duel Academy. By placing a Parasite Monster into her mind, the Doktor used her to capture Zuzu. Sometime later, Yuri was able to absorb Yugo after defeating him in a Duel and went after Yuya in order to become one with him. After watching Yuri seal his father into a card, enraged, Yuya and Yuri faced off against each other in a duel. After Yuri lost, Z-ARC was able to take control of Yuya and used Astrograph Sorcerer to fuse his alter egos and the Four Dimension Dragons back into the Supreme King Z-ARC. At the same time, having captured all four girls, Leo processed to fuse them back into Ray with ARC-V by transferring each girls' life force into the machine's reactor core one at a time starting from Zuzu, Lulu, Rin, and finally Celina. However, due to Leo's recklessness of ordering the operators to transfer Lulu, Rin, and Celina into Arc-V at insufficient energy level, Ray's resurrection was incomplete and she was not revived back into her physical form, instead becoming a semi corporeal spirit trapped in the core. During the battle against Z-ARC, Riley Akaba came to Ray and offered her body to her so she can defeat Z-ARC. But the moment Ray defeated Z-ARC with Yuya's help, Riley purged Ray's spirit from her body and used the Natural Energy Cards to extract Z-ARC's spirit and seal him inside of herself. Since Riley disrupted the process that would have separated them, Yuya still had his counterparts merged in his body as they manage to eventually put Z-ARC's spirit at peace. At that moment, as she and her reincarnations were in a inactive state until sensing Z-ARC's passing, Ray reincarnates as Zuzu with Celina, Rin, and Lulu's spirits living on within her. Mistaken Identities A common recurrence is for a character to confuse one counterpart with another counterpart due to their identical facial structures. Instances of confusion include: Counterparts Z-ARC When Z-ARC was defeated by Ray with the power of the Natural Energy Cards, his essence was divided into four and manifested as four infants who grew into youths who each possesses a Dimension Dragon. Yuya serves as the primary protagonist of the series, with Yuto and Yugo as secondary protagonists and Yuri as a major antagonist. Z-ARC manifests within his reincarnations whenever they enter a rampant state of mind and begin to sync with each other. This process is magnified when the four dragons have all been summoned in the same area, enabling Z-ARC to speak through all four reincarnations and voicing his desire to become whole by merging his reincarnations back into single being. Z-ARC was only able to reform by influencing his reincarnations into wanting to Duel each other. When one reincarnation lost, the winner would absorb him (or in Yuto's case, even though he lost to Yugo, Yuya absorbed him since he was closer) until all were merged together. With his reincarnations now one in Yuya's body, considering them his "alter egos" rather than actual people, Z-ARC took complete control over Yuya, turning his body into a demonic form. While in control, Z-ARC defeated everyone who faced off against him using demonic versions of his dragons and his own dragon form. However, while fighting Ray as she used Riley Akaba's body to duel him, his reincarnations rallied under Yuya and resisted him long enough to cause his defeat while exposed to the Natural Energy Cards. However, instead of being separated from each other, Yuya and his counterparts remain in one body after Riley extracted Z-ARC's essence from them. Each of their Decks seems to be based on that of a past protagonist of a series which their dimension is based on. Yuya uses Spellcasters similar to Yugi Muto and his "Dark Magician". Yuto uses Warriors similar to Yuma Tsukumo and his "Utopia". Yugo uses Machines similar to Yusei Fudo, and both of them use WIND Dragon ace monsters. Yuri is the only one to not follow this pattern; his Deck instead takes inspiration from Yubel, Jaden Yuki's spirit partner, as they both use Plant-themed Decks, though his use of the card "Super Polymerization" mirrors both characters. Ray Akaba Having used the Natural Energy Cards to stop Z-ARC, Ray's body was split into four as consequence of their use. She became four infants who grew into young girls who each possesses a bracelet, an embodiment of one of the Natural Energy Cards. For this very reason, they are collectively called Bracelet Girls (ブレスレットの , Buresuretto no Ko). Zuzu serves as a secondary protagonist of the series, with her counterparts Celina, Rin and Lulu each playing a major supporting role. Unlike Z-ARC, Ray choose not to subjugate her reincarnations and allowed them to live as they pleased. However, acting through the bracelets to make sure Z-ARC's reincarnations are not in the same place at the same time, Ray subconsciously influenced the girls to be close to her respective Z-ARC counterpart to keep them from being influenced by Z-ARC's will. Whenever Z-ARC's reincarnations approached each other, the bracelets Ray created would warp all but one of them away and snap them out of Z-ARC's control. While Zuzu, Lulu, and Rin were able to do that, Celina could not due to the actions of Leo Akaba who sought to restore his daughter at any cost. Her father used Duel Academy to invade the other dimensions to abduct Lulu and Rin before recapturing Celina and then capturing Zuzu, leading to Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri meeting up and Dueling as they sought one another out, with Ray's counterparts unable to stop them. This caused the the events that would lead to Z-ARC's resurrection. All four girls were briefly placed under the control the Doktor's Parasite Monsters, making them temporary antagonists, but were freed when Leo carded the Doktor for his dangerous thinking. However, they were already placed in capsules to be inserted into the reactor core of ARC-V. Leo, not regretting their feelings as separate beings or taking Ray's wishes into account, inserted them into the reactor to be forcefully merged back into Ray. However, Ray lacked a physical form and was forced to use Riley's body to deal with Z-ARC once he was reconstituted. However, once Z-ARC was defeated, Ray was forced out of Riley's body as the child used the Natural Energy Cards to extract Z-ARC's essence from his reincarnations and absorbed it. When Ray returned to ARC-V, Leo deduced that his daughter and her reincarnations are an inactive state following the second dimensional split. But upon sensing Yuya's win against Declan enabling Z-ARC's spirit to finally rest, Ray awakens and reincarnates as Zuzu with her counterparts' spirits residing within her. The girls' Decks are shown to each have a feminine theme to them as all of their monsters are female. Their Decks also possess a synergy to Fusion Summon, and each one is based around a Natural Energy Card with a musical theme to them: Zuzu's flowers and melody, Celina's moon and dancing, Rin's wind and instruments (bells), and Lulu's birds and singing (songbirds). As for Ray, other than the cards she used to defeat Z-ARC, her Deck is unknown. References Category:Character groups